The present invention relates to an anti-lock braking system (A.B.S.) for bicycle so as to buffer the initial force when the bicycle is stopped at high speed.
A conventional disk brake system for bicycle is shown in FIG. 1 and generally includes an arm 1, a clamp device 2 and a cable 3. The disk type brake system has several benefits such as stable, brake precisely, good heat dispensing and can be used for a long period of time. Nevertheless, when the bicycle brakes at high speed, because the disk is clamped firmly so that the initial force of the bicycle pushes the bicycle forward still and the bicycle could shake or even the rider falls down from the bicycle.
The present invention intends to provide a disk type brake system wherein the initial force can be absorbed by deformation of springs and the disk can be loosened for only a very short period of time and is then clamped again.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide an anti-lock braking system for bicycle such that the initial force of the bicycle can be buffered.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an anti lock braking system for bicycle wherein the structure of the brake system is mechanical constructed and simple.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.